The technology relates to a steering assistant that may assist a driver with steering operations.
In recent years, driving assistant systems for vehicles such as automobiles have been developed and put into practical use. Such a driving assistant system may recognize travelling environment around a vehicle by means of an on-board device such as a camera and radar, to assist a driver with driving operations, and to lessen an operation burden on a driver. Some driving assistant systems may have a function of recognizing lane lines of a road on which an own vehicle travels, and performing a steering control and giving an alarm for purpose of lane keeping travelling and lane deviation prevention.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3,912,416 discloses a technique that involves predicting how long it takes for a vehicle to deviate from a travelling section and giving an alarm, based on information on a lane width of a road on which the vehicle travels. In general, the lane width may be calculated by recognizing lane lines on the road, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No 3,912,416.